


Bounty Hunter (Hollow Knight)

by Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar



Series: The Knight's Bounty [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crack and Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Oops, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar/pseuds/Dusty_Patoot_TinyJar
Summary: A shadowed, silent figure bounty hunts in hallownest, but not for blood.A runaway from the palace has decoded to do their job in secrecy and is a ghost of memories long ago buried.The flames of a certain breed glow red and hot, but the lead in the ritual's performance is quiet and detached.
Relationships: Grimm/The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Siblings (Hollow Knight), The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Knight's Bounty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114949
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52





	1. Before the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a side work to my "void and pale" book so it'll have much shorter chapters and perhaps more progression, as it is for my entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not connected to "void and pale" and is a totally different series. Is will have many more chapters, but will have shorter chapters all around. 
> 
> Enjoy the shitpost based book

They stood at the edge of the cliff, nail sheathed and on their back. A cloak was worn over their wings, and a hood over their head and clipped around two antlers. Cold wind blew them down, shaking them to their void core. So it begins.

The place where they were created and born. Hollownest, the eternal kingdom. Ruled by both the Pale, Higher beings and the Radiance. The place where the fire burns and persists.  
They took in a breath and looked into the King's pass.

The journey has truly begun.


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight is in Hallownest, and is shooting for a certain Bounty nobody even knows about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters, only about 1200 words or so but eh. I warned you all lmao

The arrival of The Knight wasn't an odd thing to the insects of Dirtmouth. They met newcomers quite often and weren't surprised by the arrival of a traveller.

In fact, the arrival of a circus caught more of their attention than the hooded Knight did. The Grimm Troupe had set up and were preparing for a performance. The Knight had summoned them before arrival. The bugs of Dirtmouth were delighted to have a new form of entertainment.

The Knight simply greeted them with a bow and informed the Troupe that they would wait until they were needed. This was what surprised the Troupe. Usually the Troupe's summoners were nervous or rough around the edges, perhaps even intellectual. This was new to them, a quiet and distant summoner was a totally new experience. Especially to the Troupe Master, Grimm.

The Knight paid no mind to their confusion and left without another acknowledgement to their existence. The Knight simply went to the well and climbed down. The Crossroads were bustling and alive. Bugs often set up stands and sold their wares. Most of the time these stands were run by merchants or travellers. 

The Knight went up to a stand and stood in line, waiting for their turn to buy an Item they needed. (BTW they are about Hornet's in game height. They are older than THK but have stunted growth. So if you needed to picture that in your head) Once their turn came up they placed a small bag of Geo on the counter.

"About...350 geo in here. Okay my good uh- sir? ma'am? What would you be looking for today?" The knight pointed at the vase towards the back and rapped the dest with their fist.

"Ah, not a talker. No problem! Here's a small vase. It's specifically made to latch onto your bag," The Knight bowed and walked towards the stag station. A pillbug noticed the hooded traveler and called to them.

"Hello, Holly! Why are you- oops. I mistook you for a friend," The Knight looked down and nodded. They waved it off and requested a ride to the ancient basin. The Pillbug called to them but was blatantly ignored.

"Must be a traveller. Perhaps a cautious one," As the pillbug walked away he reminded himself that he would talk to the strange visitor whenever they crossed paths again. The Knight picked some flowers and put them in the vase they bought.

The Knight walked through the Palace Grounds and into the basin. They walked to the entrance of the Abyss and sat in front of the closed door. A cold wind blew from there. The Knight went inside and hopped down, landing on the ground and placing the flowers on the ground.

The Knight sat by the Abyss’s entrance a while, letting the cold settle into their carapace. They remembered this in the last timeline. How nicely the cold would settle in their shell.

The Radiance not only killed their sibling, but stole their love. They were thrown out of their life and forced to start over. They weren't going to have it.

They were going to kill the Radiance, once and for all. Before their sibling had to die, Before their sibling even became an adult. They don’t remember much about the past timeline, But they do know they lost many close friends and someone else very dear to them. They don’t remember that person, but they meant so much to them.

The Knight stood up and took a breath. They climbed out of the Basin and back into the Palace Grounds. They stayed in the shadows and watched the guards do their walking routine. They swerved behind the palace and climbed up, looking into a window. Hollow was training inside. Hollow was still young, just a bit taller than The Knight.

The Knight climbed back down and took a breath. They walked back to the station and traveled back to Dirtmouth. They decided that if they're going to summon a Troupe, they should at least be polite and practice for the performance.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The Knight froze and glanced, keeping their face shadowed over by the hood. A bug with two tall horns stood in a bright red Hunter's cloak. The Knight looked and analyzed her. She looked taken aback.

"Do I," she grabbed her needle, ready to unsheath it and attack. The Knight prepared in a stance and pulled out their nail, "Know you," She finished her sentence more like a statement, rather than a question.

The Knight watched and circled her a bit, unleashing a shade soul and dashing away while she was distracted. The young spider dashed backward, using her extra legs to climb away. By the time she had her weapon out, she found that The Knight was gone.

\---

"Our summoner is quite cold, don't you think?" Divine sipped her tea quietly, both the twins and Brumm sitting by her and enjoying their own tea.

"I suppose, though we can only hope that they return to rehearse their part," Grimm sighs and twirls the tea in his mug. He hadn't danced with a partner in a while and found himself craving the excitement a dance brought.

"They told me that they'll return after an errand, which means they'll be back soon," Brumm mumbled quietly, mostly keeping to himself.

"Thank you Brumm, that eases me," Grimm heard the curtains at the entrance of the shift. He turned his head. The Knight looked inside the tent cautiously.

"Hello Lovely! Would you like to join us for tea before rehearsals?" Divine seemed pleased that the summoner had returned. Grimm looked at them a moment, noticing how their hood seemed to act as a hideaway.

The Knight nodded and walked over, placing their nail in it's bag and hanging it on the coat rack. Grimm watched them and observed discreetly. Something was very intriguing about this knight.

"Just go ahead and take a seat by Master. I promise he doesn't bite," The knight bowed at her and sat on the chair. They opened their journal and started to update their map. When they finished they sat up and happily accepted the tea they were offered.

Overall, The Knight wasn't very graceful. Grimm noticed that right away. Thought that was very much the case, little things the Knight did caught his interest even more. The way the Knight sipped their tea was so proper and elegantly done that it surprised him.

The way they did little things, a certain regalness to some movements. So very subtle. Usually The Knight had a reckless, agile energy to them. Perhaps an air of strength.

"Now that you've finished your tea, would you like to rehearse with the Master?" Divine smiled brightly at the Knight's politeness. They've never had a summoner so polite towards them. The Knight nodded softly.

"Splendid, let's prepare ourselves then. We'll most likely practice our dance while the other members watch, since they've practiced already. Is that alright?" The Knight nodded and followed the Troupe to their performance hall. Everyone got into their positions.

Grimm bowed to The Knight, seeing them return the bow. He was pleased by this. Brumm began to play something on his accordion. The dance has begun.

Grimm took The Knight's hands into his and started with an easier move. The Knight followed along with him, feeling as if they already knew the steps. A step forward, a slight turn, lean away, lean back, let go.

The Knight felt themselves getting lost in the dance. They felt a warm, content feeling. It was soft, full, overwhelming. It shook them to their core. (Though the feeling wasn't unpleasant)

Grimm changed form and hooked their fingers, dipping The Knight and holding them there a few short moments. His hand supported them by the waist.

The Knight felt flustered by the smallest bit, being so intimate with someone else in such a unique way. A lift sent The Knight's head spinning all over again.

Grimm felt himself get more lost every second that passed. A swift sweep, then a spin, another sweep with a slight dip, hands locked into one another.

The dance was paced moderately, and slowly it began to end. They parted from one another and took a bow, hearing the Troupe clap.

"My, my! Now that was a Dance!!" Divine grinned joyfully and bounced in her spot. The Knight seemed overwhelmed at the moment, the feelings during that dance and the lingering heat on their hands buzzing in their mind.

Grimm bowed towards them and looked to the Knight, kneeling and speaking in excitement.

"Would you like to come dance again? We'd love to have you again my friend,"

The Knight nodded, bowed, and began to leave after bidding them all farewell. The dance was such a thrill,, better than any fight the Knight has ever had. Such an exhilarating activity they took part in. They'd have to do it again soon.

The Knight left the Tent and went back to Dirtmouth. They sat on the bench and stretched. They were tired. Nobody would be renting a bench for sleep, so they could just drift off...right here…

Just Let themselves drift of- "Hello my dearest friend, but we noticed you have nowhere to stay. We have an extra room if you'd like to have more privacy?" Grimm tapped them a bit and stood up. The Knight nodded and stood up. A bed is often chosen over an iron bench.

The Knight followed Grimm and fixed their hood. They could do this, they just needed to get the kingsoul somehow.


	3. Familiar feelings

The Knight shot up in bed, feeling light headed. They felt out of place right now. They traced the gray birthmark on their shell. It resembled a crack right down the middle of their face.

Isn't that a Hallownest legend? The birthmark you have is how you died in a past life? The Knight would've never believed it if it weren't for the convenient ass crack mark on their damned face.

Blankets rustled a bit as The Knight sat up. Right, they stayed at the Troupe's tent. Grimm had given them an unoccupied room to borrow until further notice. As much as The Knight tried to pay him, Grimm only refused and told them that it was simply an act of kindness to their guest possessing the starring role. The Knight eventually caved and let Grimm do as he pleased.

The Knight didn’t want to get too attached. They felt a sense of despair at the thought of being hurt after getting attached. They traced the mark once more, feeling a wave of uncomfortable familiarity wash over them as they looked at the mirror. The mark looked all the more sinister in the false reflection that stared back.

They were snapped out of their thoughts with a polite knock. Ghost walked to the door and opened it. An insect with broad shoulders stood before them. He looked down a moment, quietly talking to them.

“I am Brumm, Master asked me to check on you. Did you find the room comfortable?” The Knight gave a small nod towards Brumm. They had their nail sheathed and on their back. Their hood was up and overshadowing their face.

“Master will be glad to know that you slept well. Would you like to join us for breakfast?” Brumm held out an arm, as if telling them to go on ahead. The Knight bowed gratefully.

The Knight walked behind Brumm with a slow, but paced stride. (Though it was hard since the Knight had shorter legs than Brumm) The lanterns within the tent made everything look so warm and welcoming, yet also threatening.

"Summoner, we've arrived," Brumm mumbled and sat down, politely giving The Knight many choices on where to sit.

The Knight just sat a seat away from Divine, sitting up properly and staying very still. Divine tilted her head and gave a purr.

"You can loosen up dearest! You're welcome anytime and can consider this place home for as long as we stay!" The Knight hesitated, tugging their hood into place and relaxing a bit. They looked calmer.

"Alright, who's turn is it to get the food and serve it?" Grimm looked at the other four Troupe members with a side glance. Brumm stood and said he'd get it. The Knight looked around and tilted their head.

"While Brumm is getting the food, I'll explain how the ritual works. First there has to be a child of the flame. Usually I would just take a piece of myself and turn it into the child, but I don't have the flame for it. So I'll wait until I have the flame to do so. The child we conceive is then raised and fed the flames of the kingdom," He gave The Knight a moment to process.

"Now since my kin have been able to once again populate these lands for future heirs of the flame, the nightmare heart has been better fed and soon will need no use for us Nightmare vessels. So my siblings and I won't be killed off by flames of the ritual. Which means we can even wait to begin the ritual," The Knight looked away and felt intrigued at the thought they had.

They brushed it off and looked up. Once The Knight nodded as confirmation Grimm resumed his explanation.

"Of course, I can wait for more flame if you aren't comfortable with that. It's understandable and would not affect the ritual in any major way," Brumm brought the food back and sat down. He began to serve everyone.

"Depending on your choice, then we will begin the ritual" The Knight looked up and nodded. The group began to eat their breakfast.

•••

The Knight sat on the bench and took a deep breath. Grimm had asked them after breakfast if they wanted to go have dinner with him, even though it wasn't needed for the ritual. Had Grimm asked them on a date? Why does it feel like these spinning thoughts and anticipation had happened before?

The Knight knew where to go for the "date" and was relieved at Grimm's choice of food. It was normal, casual, and didn't require any uncomfortably large amounts of geo. The Knight brushed the gray birthmark on their shell again, it gave them a sense of dread. (It looked like a crack down the middle of their shell.)

Everytime they focused on it too much, they could recall bright orange, black, and spite-fueled anger. It wasn't very comforting to think about.

"Hello my friend! A coincidence to meet you on the way there! Shall we walk together?" The Knight looked up and suddenly felt self conscious. Grimm was wearing a rather dashing cloak over his wings, while the Knight hadn't changed and still had their dirt stained cloak on.

"After dinner I'd like to partake in a dance with you, so we may perform together and start this ritual. And we can even get you a nice new cloak if you wish," Grimm seemed to know what The Knight was thinking. They were so very cold and still compared to Grimm. (He seemed so warm and active)

The Knight stood and began to follow Grimm, getting off their bench and walking alongside the Troupe Master. The place they planned to meet at wasn't very far away. A simple restaurant that served sweet and spicy things of all kinds.

"We're here! After you, my dear shadow," Grimm let them go in first and wasted no time being so polite to let them choose a table. They were seated at a more secluded table and given menus.

"I'll tell them what we want and you just point, okay?" There was light music in the background, some kind of swing music on something called a piano. (Though it looked like a harp turned sideways and attached to some strange paddles that made noise when hitting the harp strings)

"What can I get for you two today?" The butterfly leaned down to ask, since he was nearly as tall as Grimm was.

"May we have the sweet floral soup with," Grimm paused and watched The Knight point at some things on the menu, "are you sure? Mhm..okay- and a black coffee and bread with thick vegetable soup?" The knight nodded and looked up at the butterfly.

"Alright! Your food will be done soon, thank you for choosing to eat at Bog's comfort foods and drinks," He left and looked over what was written down on the spidersilk notebook.

"Of all the people to summon this Troupe, you have the most stoic demeanor I've ever encountered," The Knight seemed flattered enough by this comment.

"Usually I wouldn't ask the summoners out to dinner, but you are so very...intriguing," He seemed to grin as looked at The Knight more directly than before.

"Never have I met one such as you. You've a knack for dance," The Knight felt their wings flutter a bit under their cloak, but stopped them as promptly as they had begun.

"I'll have to produce the child of the sacred flame for our ritual to officially begin. I simply extract a piece of my own flame, and form it into a child. Though some of my ancestors have relied on another bug for reproduction of the nightmare vessel," The Knight nodded along to show their understanding. (Understand that they're insects so this topic isn't weird for bugs lmao)

The waiter brought their food and they thanked him as they began to eat. Ghost saw the way Grimm smiled, the way his hoarse voice seemed to ring, and felt like it was all too familiar. Their memories of the past timeline were gone at this point, but the feelings seemed as fresh as ever oddly enough.

•••

"It was a Treat to be able to dance with you, my friend," The Knight bowed with Grimm, clapping from the audience loud and excited. It's been a week or two since they had that first date. (Which was followed by many more) the Knight invited Grimm to their borrowed room to have tea after the dance. They wanted to let Grimm know that they were ready for the Ritual to begin. 

The knight still acted somewhat distant towards the Troupe, but was eager to feed their bottomless hunger that was awoken by curiosity. The crowd was happy to meet the main performers and say hello.

One stuck out alot. She had a red hunter's cloak, a sharp needle, and an angry Hornet face. She looked like she smelled the dung defenders house on the way there.

"Hello, little Ghost. A fine performance you put on with the Troupe master," she seemed to glare The Knight down. The Knight only stared back with their silent stoicism.

"Hello! My partner and I will be performing again in the coming time, but others in my Troupe will perform before we dance again," He grinned and held The Knight's shoulders with an excited energy. Grimm was fairly intimate with both strangers and friends alike, but it still caused the Knight to stiffen in reaction. They were not very educated on intimacy and why it affected them certain ways. Even friendship confused them.

"Of course, I'll be there when it happens," She looked at the Knight suspiciously and soon everyone had left. The Knight physically melted in relief.

"Not much for crowds? How about that tea you offered earlier?" The Knight nodded and led Grimm to their room. They simply couldn't resist dancing together after some tea.


	4. Just one time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight's conflicted, but Grimm is bold and is willing to go forward with his instincts.
> 
> (I fixed the chapter BTW it makes the plot flow better

"It was one time," The Knight reassured themselves, looking towards the ground, their cloak discarded on the ground so carelessly.

"Only once," They repeated, being pulled closer to the warm figure sleeping beside them. Purrs rumbled in their chest.

"One time only, it didn't mean something," The thought echoed in their head as they were lovingly hugged by their waist.

"...But what if it becomes something? What if once becomes twice?" They curled up a bit, their void twisting and boiling under their shell.

The Knight wiggled out of bed and dressed themself. They needed to take a walk. They stretched a bit and grabbed their nail on the way out.

The arachnid in the red hunter's cloak stood by the well. She seemed to watch the knight as they sat down.

That certain arachnid had become a recognizable face. She often stood by the well or bench to watch over the town. Sometimes she had a grub or two clinging to her nervously.

The Knight saw the grubs clinging to Hornet and suddenly had the concern about the child of the flame. They realized that they had unintentionally started the ritual when they invited Grimm to their room for tea.

They sat on the bench and rubbed their head in frustration. Elderbug looked at them with concern and almost had a heart attack when they released an abyss shriek that echoed the words that plagued their mind so relentlessly.

"IT WAS ONE TIME," They stomped off in flustered anger and climbed down the well to go for a walk. They felt very fatigued as of late. They were tired and rested longer, they ate more, they even slept for more than 4 hours at a time despite never needing to before. Some people the knight met with often noticed this behavior change and became confused.

"You seem tired, would you like to go and rest?" Quirrel had asked them if they wanted to read over notes with him. The Knight brushed it off and just let the afternoon go on. 

"If you say so," Quirrel didn't seem too convinced. The Knight used as much effort as possible to seem normal.

They both walked to Dirtmouth soon after. Their back felt achy and they felt heavier. Not enough to be painful, just enough to be dreadfully uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you're fine, little friend?" Their head spun in familiarity. Ghost was really starting to consider going back to the tent to sleep. Even if it meant facing Grimm.

"I'll take you back to dirtmouth," A bench sounded good right about now. They found comfort in benches.

"I have some business to attend to. Once you're in dirtmouth I will take my leave," Quirrel patted the knight's head gently. The Knight paused, looking down and going along with it. They nodded and walked a bit faster when they realized how slow they were walking.

"Let's get you to Dirtmouth so you can relax. You seem tense," Quirrel picked up the pace and led them back to the town.

"They seem different," He thought to himself and just couldn't figure out why they had changed. It irked him.

The Knight simply walked and tried to play off their breathlessness. They were still scared to get attached and hurt again, but couldn't seem to shake their own feeling of family like attachment to this pillbug.

"One time," they thought to themselves, those dreaded words repeating like a fly with short term memory loss.

"Only one time...such a lie," Their mind soaked up their feelings with never ending hunger. They loved that bug, there wasn't any point in denying it.

Quirrel tapped the Knight on their head and got their attention.

"We're here little friend," He mindlessly gave them a pat on the forehead before leaving. The Knight looked over. Their void boiled under their shell. They would just brush it off. They didn't feel anything. Only exhaustion and fatigue.

The Knight walked to the bench and sat down. They decided to take a nap to ignore their stupid thoughts. They were tired and needed to rest up for rehearsals anyway. They felt hungry for some reason. When was the last time they ate?

A small breeze blew over, making the knight feel chills. They didn't usually feel cold. The feeling always left them feeling out of place. They weren't at Dirtmouth anymore. They saw a bug in front of them, tall and hunched over. They were dripping orange from the cyst on their chest.

The Knight whipped out their sword and charged a nail art. They slashed in front of them, panting and heaving.

Nothing stood in front of them. The figure was gone. Their form trembled as they struggled to stay standing. There was nothing there.

The birthmark on their shell started to crack, void beginning to leak out. They fell to their knees and clawed at their head. They never had a birthmark, there never was another timeline. They remembered now.

The knight crumpled in on themselves as void poured from their eyes. The old light did this, didn't she? Muffled yells of concern made the knight's head pound. They couldn't think.

They scratched at their head and snatched their sword. They needed to leave. Down the well and to the left, towards the temple of the black egg.

They ran with haste while ignoring the fatigue that made their head spin and their shell burn. The knight was barely able to hold themself together.

They collapsed in front of the temple as they gave up running. The nail clattered loudly and echoed through the Crossroads.

"Just this once," The Knight heard a voice angrily mumble. They were too tired to care who. They felt so heavy and sore.

Their legs weakly kicked at the bug picking them up. They didn't trust this bug and it made the knight anxious. They threw their nail at them and felt their shell hit the ground beneath them.

"I'm trying to help you!! Stop struggling!" The voice picked up the knight and wrapped them up in something.

They heaved and felt their sight fading into black. They started to fall asleep. They were too tired, too overwhelmed, to hurt to care. The memories that they finally regained made them want to claw their void out.

"Rest now, you troublesome Ghost," The bug mumbled and began to move.


	5. Paint your memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a realization become confusing and painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!! Sorry about the wait I've been laughing at, "LÄMP" too much and forgot to write lmao

"Kin, collect your little sibling. Ghost is making a mess. They have Grimm with them," Kin nodded and fixed their cloak. They caught up to Ghost and scooped them up in their arms.

Grimm flew over and tackled Ghost. They silently giggled and hugged Grimm joyfully. They were so oblivious to what had just happened to Holly.

The Knight wished they still were. They were in a bed and in pain. The memories they were suddenly forced to remember made their heart heavy. They couldn't move if they tried. They were fed and given soul, so their shell was once again intact and healthy.

They took a deep breath and weakly shifted their body. They felt heavy and out of breath. They sat up and stretched out all the kinks in their joints. They could move more now.

"Ghost," The Knight looked over and saw the flowing red dress. They looked up and saw a figure behind the arachnid. They were tall and had a crack down their left eye.

They saw a flash of orange and jumped back, grabbing at their nail in alarm. The arachnid grabbed their arm gently.

"Relax, I'm trying to help. You're carrying something of importance, aren't you?" The Knight's breath had sped up during their panic, but it slowed down as they nodded slowly.

"Okay, now I know who you are, Holly knows who you are. Nobody else does because of that old light's doing," Hornet looked at Holly with a look of concern and hesitance.

"She locked away the new God and she still lives," She let go of the Knight's arm slowly. The Knight looked away and hugged themselves. They were so tired.

Hollow leaned over and pat The Knight's back softly. The knight nodded and sat up in bed. They grabbed their stuff and pulled it towards them.

"Where are you going? You're in no state to-" Hollow shushed her as the Knight began to leave. (Albeit, Somewhat slowly) The Knight decided to walk themselves back to Dirtmouth to rest on the bench. They needed to sit down soon. They felt heavy and tired from the daily activities.

Hornet was so kind to set up her little camp in the Crossroads, so The Knight had a shorter distance to travel. Some bugs chatted with one another as The Knight walked. The knight got on the lift inside the well and let it carry them up to Dirtmouth.

The Knight praised whatever God bestowed this long moment of rest upon them. They felt cramps and aches as they tried to get comfortable. Elderbug seemed heavily worried about the Knight. Hornet had reassured him earlier but he was still worried about his short friend.

"Little shadow! There you are," The Knight forced themselves awake and looked around in alarm. They were lifted up by a pair of slender hands and then cradled by those same hands.

"You worried me, you shouldn't be running about at this moment, Not when we have to await the coming of the child!" Grimm carried the Knight towards the tent, lightly lecturing them the whole way.

Poor Elder Bug was practically having a heart attack. A nearby bug calmed him down. The Knight was a bit flustered and annoyed, trying to escape the undeniably comfortable hold. They felt themselves relax against their mental will.

The Knight eventually hid in their hood and let themselves be carried. They curled up and hid themselves more. Grimm probably remembered them, considering they grew up together. 

His father visited the palace and Grimm was always with him. They didn't want to hurt Grimm, so they pretended they didn't remember.

It was for the best, they decided. They started to drift off at their thoughts. They were so tired.

…

"The wind blows softly. The cracks spread, the orange is rising, and the Old Light is tearing them all apart. The abyss is hungry, and it needs to be fed a meal that will satisfy it for an eternity, wake up"

…"wake up"

Grimm had let the knight sleep in, because of the events of the night before.

The Knight held a small egg in their arms, drifting off a bit. They were so very tired. The whole ordeal made them sleepy as they ached.

It surprised them how their cold void could comfort a small, developing bug. They never thought they'd hold their own brood against their chest and watch the small creature within drift towards their hands.

…"please"

Grimm would come lay with them when they were asleep, oblivious to how light a sleeper they were. They barely dared to breathe too quickly when he would lay by them. They began to wonder if Grimm remembered them. He was a higher being after all.

…"free me"

They sometimes caught Grimm looking at them with some sort of pained smile, so perhaps he did? They remember them as being such good friends when they were both small.

…"come back to me"

They soon confirmed this when Grimm crawled next to them and didn't react when they turned towards them. He had known the whole time, of course he did. Grimm had always liked to mess with them, and his mischievous laughing as he pulled them closer only furthered this conclusion.

…"take in my light"

Since the Knight had held the egg within them for most of the child's development, only a few days were needed to let the bug adjust to the outside conditions through its shell. Ghost remembered what their shell was like. It was dark, warm, protective, and maybe the most quiet they'd ever experienced. Sometimes they had went to the abyss just to experience it again.

…"leave them"

They were underdeveloped when they were forced out of their egg. The shells of their siblings had fallen on the egg and forced it open. Their shell was much too soft, and their limbs so thin and fragile.

...abandon them"

They had been lucky that some of their older siblings had found them. Their sibling, Spike, had found them and brought them out of the abyss.

The egg in their hands, it was so small compared to the egg they came out of. It was translucent and fragile, delicate cloth veins feeding the growing life within. Their egg was much bigger and thicker with many siblings within a single egg. It was opaque, dark, and when a fully developed vessel left the egg, they were fully capable of survival.

Unlike the egg in their lap, that would hatch into a small, harmless child. It gave them a sense of unease.

…"never"

They were shocked out of their thoughts when the egg moved the slightest bit, the nymph inside shifting and moving. They gasped and dropped their nail in awe.

..."I have a duty, I've sworn to protect them"

Divine shrieked when the Knight ran into her tent to grab the cloths and pillows. Grimm was running already.

..."I've been gifted the power of the Nightmare King, but I am not your brother"

The air froze in anticipation. Grimm watched the knight tremble with excitement and anxiety. He saw them hold the egg and watch carefully, helping the small child whenever necessary.

…"I will reunite this realm. You won't hurt my love ever again"

Grimm rested his cheek against the Knight's antler, holding their middle and pulling them close. The Knight watched as their brood crawled out of the egg and tiredly curled up.

The Knight trembled as they gently lifted the child to their chest. The child had wide, void black eyes and black, tendril-like wings. They looked like Grimm, aside from their body being the same shade of black as the Knight's body. The markings were from Grimm, but everything else resembled Grimms partner and friend.

As well as Grimm beloved. The Knight started crying at some point. The small nymph purring and nuzzling against the Knights chitin. Grimm felt his heart swell with pride, he was proud.

"Good job my love, we did so well," He mumbled softly, gently kissing the Knight at the base of one of their horns. The child closely resembled Grimm in the face and body, aside from the 9bvi9us difference in the color of their body. It was an extremely dark grey, unlike when he was young. His was a very light grey.

"You did wonderfully, my dear"


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused about his feelings, Grimm begins to feel worried about his dance partner.
> 
> Are they okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer than usual, sorry about that!! It just flew away from me

Ah Master! There's something new about you! The smell is so fragile, so fresh! Yet it is not what I seek," Divine sang in delight, ignoring the tea in front of her. Grimm gave a grumble as he sipped his tea. Divine kept saying that, it was annoying.

"Ever since you taught our summoner that horizontal dance, things have just changed! Everything is so much more scent filled!" Grimm slightly choked on his tea. He coughed a bit and felt his face burn a moment. He elected to ignore it.

"Indeed it has, the summoner wanted to take a walk. They are in desperate need of it after staying in one place for so long," The Grimmkin snickered and cackled as they chased around the twins.

"Master, The relationship you uphold with our summoner is beyond professional," Brumm mumbled with a smallest sliver of amusement.

Grimm finished his tea and just shrugged, standing up and cleaning up after himself.

"Where are you going Master?" Diving sang out again and had to hold back laughter. Brumm rarely talked so much and when he did it was a treat. She was very amused by his subtle way of saying, "You're in love you doofus," 

"I'm going to wait for our-" a dry cough, "our summoner," He put on a cloak over his wings and walked to his room. Grimmchild needed to be fed and awoken.

His friends simply scoffed and continued on with their tea. The Grimmsteeds ignored the antics and finished their breakfast of mushrooms and tiktik on a stick. (I'm sorry it was funny at the time)

As Grimm entered the room he somewhat shared with the Knight, he picked up their child. He immediately felt his heart melt as he listened to their tiny purrs. This was what was going to kill him.

This helpless little newborn that slept most of the day away. This warm child that was conceived of flame and void. This child that his Knight protected within them.

Grimm's mind drifted off and eventually wandered to his partner's wellbeing. They rarely let themselves hold their brood, and seem to be scared of even touching them. Are they afraid that they'll hurt their little Pecan?

Grimm picked up Pecan and looked down at their child in his hands. He laid on his bed and let the child rest on his chest.

"Do I really like them like this?" He mumbled, looking down at their child as his flameheart fluttered. He pet Pecan's head and listened to them purr against him. That always confused him. He didn't have the ability to purr, so wow was Pecan able to purr-

Holy crap.

Grimm took a moment to truly realize his discovery. If the child could purr even though he could not, that means the Knight has the ability to purr and passed it onto Pecan.

This tiny little child on his chest had so many surprises. Just like his Knight. He laid his head back and started to drift off, feeling at peace with their child in his sight and safe from harm. So he fell asleep in his bed.

His eyes lazily opened as someone tapped his shoulder. He groaned and shoved them away as he went to pet the child on his chest. He immediately panicked when Pecan wasn't there.

"Grimm, you're in the nightmare realm," Grimm shot up and looked around with a sigh of relief. His panic lowered significantly as he processed The Nightmare King's words. He stood up and stretched as he walked towards where the kitchen would usually be.

"There you are Grimm, we haven't been able to talk lately. You haven't been dreaming," The Nightmare King offered Grimm a small cup of tea. Grimm took the cup and happily drank the tea.

"I've been quite busy raising the child," He responded after a moment. Nightmare King nodded and placed his cup on a coaster as he looked up.

"I know, I was quite intrigued that you had decided to produce a child of Nightmare and void, two completely opposite yet godly forces. The death of my sister also makes me the ruler of Dreams, so it is only more opposing," He looked up to read Grimm's expression, giving a sigh of concern.

"You inherited my powers, you inherited my sister's powers. Now you have a child with the Lord of Shades. This child you've both produced, could become much more than any of us," The Nightmare King saw Grimm nod slowly. He looked Grimm in the eyes and snorted a bit.

"You like the summoner," He grinned uncontrollably and felt a laugh tickle the back of his throat. Grimm tried to play it innocent.

"Of course I do, they've been nothing but respectful to my troupe," The Nightmare King's grin became more smug at this.

Grimm just scowled at him wordlessly until he woke up. The Nightmare King would never let him live that down, he knows it.

He slowly opened his eyes and yawned. Pecan still purred against his chest and nuzzled up against him. They were so small Grimm might've died right then and there.

He couldn't even begin to believe that he contributed to making this adorable child that he and his Knight love so dearly. So small, so helpless. It never failed to amaze the troupe master. 

He was this small at one point. Now he has a child that is just as small as he was.

"Marvelous, my little child," He smiled and lay down again as his breathing steadied itself.

"Let's wait for your other parent, shall we?" He pet Pecan's head gently and smiled blissfully.

"You can be whatever you want, don't let this Troupe make you hesitate on your life choices too much," Pecan purred and nuzzled into the crook of Grimm's neck to get some more warmth. Small bits of void flurried from Pecan's tendril-like wings.

The tapping of footsteps had Grimm on alert. He listened closely and waited. They were much too quiet to be footsteps from a majority of bugs. Grimm felt his chest flutter as he sat up. Was it the Knight? He hoped that it was his dearest friend.

He lifted up the child and opened the door. He was slightly disappointed when he saw it was the Knight's sibling, Hornet, rather than the Knight themself.

"Where is my sibling, reaper?" She hissed out and unsheathed her nail. It was held to Grimm's throat and was close enough that if he even breathed too deeply it would hurt him.

"They said they would check something in the Crossroads. I have not received another word about their whereabouts," The child was hidden in his arms, the cloak making the child unseen by the threat in front of him. Parental instincts caused his wings to bristle and male him seem bigger, more intimidation.

"I don't believe a word of that, reaper," She hissed and pressed the needle to the side of his neck. The cool steel brushed his carapace in a taunting manner.

Grimm stayed calm, simple using a hand to move the jail away. Hornet let him, knowing that he was vulnerable and unable to harm her severely. Brumm peeked in and saw the situation that was unfolding.

"Master...where is Pecan?" He looked slightly concerned. Hornet looked at Brumm suspiciously. Grimm made hand motions that told him not to tell her.

"The pecans...we have leftover honey and pecans make for wonderful pie," Grimm physically deflated in relief. Hornet squinted slightly, but brushed it off when she saw how calm Brumm was about his explanation. He found it easier to lie since he wasn't entirely lying, The Knight really did bring some honey from the hive as a gift to the troupe.

"So the Ghost is on a walk through the crossing roads?" She looked up at Grimm and backed away a bit. She saw how tense and aggressive he might feel, considering that his wings were flared out and the fluff on his head was sticking up. (He's a moth so his head is fluffy okay? Okay)

Her head snapped as the tent's curtains shuffled down the hall. The Knight shuffled in and placed their nail by the hanging rack at the entrance. Hornet sighed and went over to sibling. her shorter, but older, sibling.

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt, reaper" Grimm nodded slightly and heard the Child shuffle and move under his wings. The Knight's curiosity piqued as they ran over to Grimm.

The Knight discovered what it was and backed away a hit, signing desperately about needing a potty break. Grimm sighed and sat down. Hornet walked over with caution, and sat by him.

"Wanna talk about it?" She mumbled softly as she put her needle down. Grimm looked over to her and started to let his eyes drift away and towards the ground.

"I'm scared that the Knight dislikes our child, they won't let themselves be near the child, no matter what I say or do," He watched as Pecan gently purred and cooed into his hand. Hornet took a moment to process this.

"Ah, that clears up some things," she half cursed under her breath when she realized she might have an answer to Grimm's midlove crisis. Her dress ruffled as she peeked at the hallway to make sure the knight wasn't listening.

"The Ghost loves their child, they just feel unfit to be their parent. Since all they've done with their hands is killl (at least from their perspective) and they feel that they might hurt someone they love so deeply.

"Grimm looked down at his lap bringing the child out of hiding. He doesn't know why he hid the child in the first place. Hornet may have disliked Grimm but she wasn't heartless! She could never bring herself to hurt her nephew that so obviously loved both his dad and parent with growing affection.

"Thank you, Hornet," He smiled weakly at her. She nodded and pat Grimm's arm a few times to be polite.


	7. Settling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluff thing, to give you a light moment before everything that's about to happen :)

The Knight listened to Grimm speak to Hornet. They felt horrible. Grimm felt that way? Grimm thought the Knight disliked Pecan? Both their's and Grimm's child? They waited until Hornet left so they could talk to Grimm. They needed to fix this.

They walked out of their hiding spot and tapped Grimm's shoulder softly. They saw Grimm's eyes dim as he turned around and smiled at them.

"Hello, my friend. Are you done washing up?" He held Pecan in his wings and pet him softly. Pecan nuzzled and purred against Grimm softly. The Knight felt their chest ache as they watched. They were causing Grimm pain and they simply brushed it off.

The Knight looked up at Grimm shamefully, hiding in their wings a little bit out of shame. Grimm kneeled down and sighed.

"You are afraid," He mumbled softly. He gently reached out his hand. The Knight didn't protest to his advance.

"You carried this child for a full week, protecting them within your shell and void. Why would I distrust you with our brood? With our child that you carried?" His hand rested on their chest as he saw them the Knight relax and focus on Pecan's sleeping form. 

Grimm could have sworn he saw the Knight's eyes soften at his words. Their small hands trembled as they looked down. They seemed still, cold, stoic.

Grimm knew they were anything but still within their mind and void. An unsatisfiable hunger within the Abyss they called their kin. A God of Gods behind that small, pale mask of theirs.

"Why don't you try to sit with Pecan? He needs to spend time with both parents," A moment of hesitation, then a glance downwards, back up to his face and then away again. The Knight held their arms out shakily, looking up and waiting.

"Of course my friend. I'll show you how to hold him," Grimm placed Pecan in the Knight's arms and helped them readjust their hold. The Knight felt nervous and fearful, until they looked down. Pecan nuzzled against them.

Grimm stood and watched the Knight hug Pecan to their chest protectively. Pecan fit perfectly in their arms. They began to purr as Pecan snuggled up against the Knight.

Grimm felt a giggle try to escape his mouth. He knew it, he knew Pecan got the purring from the Knight. He felt his heart skip a beat as he watched his dance partner and child spend time together. The Knight was still nervous and timid about holding Pecan, but they were a step closer to comfortably holding them.

Brumm peeked into the main room and tapped the wall. The small knocks echoed a bit. Some Grimm kin were running to the kitchen in excitement. Divine had left to her own personal tent.

"Master, the Honey pies are cooking. Any other requests before I pack up the cooking stuff?" He was untying his simple, black apron slowly as he waited for an answer.

"No requests from me," Grimm watched Brumm nod and start cleaning the cooking stuff up. The Knight was already back inside of Grimm's room to spend time with Pecan.

"We have a show to prepare for, can I get some of you on the stage crew please? You can have extra pie if you do," some Grimm kin ran over and started preparing stage crew jobs.

Brumm ran off to practice his accordion and prepare music for the performance. Grimm went to the performance room to oversee and assist where needed. The Knight sometimes ran out of Grimm's room and would run back with blankets or stuff of that sort. Most of the stuff they ran back with was softer or fluffier than that.

Grimm didn't understand a single bit of it. He decided it was best to ignore it for the time being and focus on practicing. Brumm had a chance to practice his music to make sure he could do emergency improvisation if the Troupe Master got a bit carried away.

Eventually Brumm shoved back to his room to sleep cus he was overworking. He grumbled to himself a bit as he took off his fancy cape and let his wings stretch. His wings have long since scorched at the tips but that didn't mean they were lifeless.

Grimm looked at his bed and was dreadfully confused when he saw a pile of fabric, cloth, and pillow fluff in a corner beside the bed. He approached it and saw a little face peek out at him. The Knight waved with their little hand and began to sink back into the fluff.

"I didn't know you had nesting habits, have you been depriving yourself of natural instincts?" The Knight paused and looked up at him. They stared for a moment and started to sink back into the nest until they were unable to be seen. Pecan mewled in delight as he popped his little head out. (Pecan pronouns: he/they cus I keep forgetting)

"Knight," he began, "Have you been denying yourself a chance to be a parent?" The knight peeked out again. They didn't retract this time.

"Why?" He lowered himself to his knees and stuffed his way into the nest. Pecan nuzzled against him and began to fall asleep. The knight looked away and shamefully dissolved into the fluff more.

"What if I- turn out like our Father?" They signed and kept their hands up, "what If I hurt our only child?" Their wings turned black at the tips and their shell went black as well.

"What if I hurt you all," The ghost turned and looked up at Grimm with eight, white eyes piercing into his two red ones. Their form started to swell and grow as they began to break down.

Grimm grabbed their hand and caught the Knight's attention. The wine red sheets seemed to blend in with the background of the room.

"You're not your father, now, Are you?" The Knight shook their head slowly as the void began to dissipate ever so slightly. Pecan whined at his lack of attention and nuzzled against Grimm to get more of it.

The Knight nodded slowly as Grimm held their small paw. His hand began to loosen and let go when the void had dissipated completely.

"Now, If you're calm at least, would you like to have some tea?" The Knight buried themselves in the fluff and shook their head. Grimm nodded with a slight grin.

"Of course, take good care of Pecan then," He placed Pecan on top of the Knight's head and got up.

"I have work to do, I'll come back soon," Grimm put on a more comfortable cloak and walked out again.


End file.
